lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Damion Kross
Oakland, California | music = "Power" by Kanye West | affiliation = Public Enemy Multimedia, LLC | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | brand = | previous_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Technical/All-Around | finisher = "Krossface" (Arm Trap Crossface) | typen=2 | type1=LPW2 | type2=Schizo | record = 8-7 | winpct=53 | wins=8 | losses=7 | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = | debut = One Way Ticket (Sept. 2006) | record = Match_history 8-7 | accomplishments = • LPW United States Champion • LPW World Tag Team Champion | championships= | retired = Sacrament (September 19, 2007) }} Damion Lashirea', better known by his alias name Damion Kross, is an American entrepreneur, former professional e-wrestler, and color commentator. He competed in Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) wrestling on its Inferno brand before a falling out with management. He is the co-founder and CEO of Public Enemy Multimedia, LLC, which is the current parent company of LPW. Upon leaving the wrestling industry, he created Kross Industries; a global conglomerate that oversees various different interests including Public Enemy Multimedia, Public Enemy Risk Control (PERCs), and Lords of Pain Wrestling and its properties. Instead of utilizing his cunning and wit for the benefit of others, Kross is disinterested with the mundane tasks of day-to-day life and finds himself constantly needing to be challenged, viewing physical prowess and athleticism to be one of the more stable platforms to prove why he is better than you. Obsessed with combative sports, he has a number of accolades, which included reigns as LPW United States Champion and LPW World Tag Team Champion with then-Public Enemy #1 teammate, The Rik. Taking a brief hiatus from active in-ring duty, Kross has recently made his intentions to return. It seems that this young man has made the right plays to return to the ring if only to bring himself a bit more glory at the expense of others’ misery and woe. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Krossface'' (Arm-Trap Crossface) **''The Iron Kross'' (Sitout Lifting Double Underhook Facebuster ) **''The Money Maker'' (Standing Sliced Bread #2) **''Foreign Currency'' (Low Blow with Brass Knuckles) **''Silent Investor'' (Leaping Complete Shot) **''The Last Bell'' (Double Legged Curb Stomp) **''Pay Day'' (Crossarmed Lungblower) **''Krossbuster'' (Jumping Armbreaker; Setup for Krossface) **''Krossover'' (Inverted Northern Lights Suplex) **''Krossed Out'' (Gator Buster into Dragon Sleeper) **''Krosslock'' (Grapevine Anklelock) **''The Krucible'' (Chimera Plex Variant; Rolling Full Nelson, Sleeper/Belly to Back, Release German) **Figure Four Butterfly Necklock **Crucifix Armbar **Cross-Legged Inverted STF **Diving Cross Body **Diving Elbow Drop **Diving High Angle Moonsault **Gogoplata **Triangle Choke Hold **Fujiwara Armbar **Release Exploder Suplex **Bridging German Suplex **Leg Feed Enzuigiri **Dragon Whip **Spinning Backfist **Arm-Drag Hip Throw **Roundhouse Kick **Float-Over DDT *'Managers' **Kallisto *'Nickname' **'The New Dynasty' *'Theme music' **''"I Get Money"'' by 50 Cent **''"Power"'' by Kanye West Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW United States Championship **LPW World Tag Team Championship - with The Rik **Decade Apex of Tag Teams [[Decade Apex of Tag Teams 8|ranked them #8 of all-time]] with The Rik as Public Enemy #1 **Apex 25 ranked him #1 (August 2007) Match history External links Category: Wrestlers Category:Decade Apex of Tag Teams